I'm Sorry (Dean x reader)
by addictedtomtdew8
Summary: Dean and you get into an fight and then make up. This is my first supernatural fanfic. I honestly have no idea where this came from but im going to post if for everyone to read lol. I do apologize for any mistakes or errors. comment and let me know what you think.


The sky was dark, rain was pouring down from it. Every once in awhile the sky would light up with a streak of lightening. Thunder was the only thing that interrupted the silence.

Sighing heavily, you burrowed further under the blankets, pulling a pillow over your head. You hated thunderstorms especially when your boyfriend wasn't there. You stuck your hand out and fumbled around until you made contact with your phone. Grabbing it, you turned it on, flinching at the bright light. You had one missed message from Dean.

You opened the message and read it.

**I know you are probably asleep but I'll be home in an hour.**

You glanced at the time stamp on the message, 11:46 pm. You glanced at your alarm clock, 12:30 am. You still had at least 15 minutes before he came home.

Getting up you made your way to the kitchen. You open the fridge and grabbed a pop. Pulling the tab open, you took a drink.

Sitting down at the table, you laid your arm out and rested your head on you. You had just started dozing off when you heard the familiar sound of the impala.

It shut off and a few moments later, you heard a key in the lock and the door opening. Standing up you made your way to the living room.

Standing there, taking off his leather jacket, was Dean. He was dirty and covered in blood. His hair slightly spike, like he had been running his fingers through it. Sam was next to him, following suit in taking off his jacket.

Sam was the first to glance up and notice you. A smile came to his face.

"hey y/n." He said softly. He made his way over to you and wrapped you in a hug.

"Hey Sammy." You replied, hugging him back. "Glad you made it back alright."

The boys had gone off on a hunt, and Dean had decided you needed to stay home because it was to dangerous. You guys had argued before you had stormed off to the bedroom.  
You were plenty capable and a damn good hunter. Dean knew it, but that didn't stop him from demanding you stay home. Ever since he had told you how he felt six months ago, he had been stubborn and telling you on every hunt you had to stay home.

Usually you argued until he let you go but this time you had just given it. Locking yourself in the bedroom until he had left. Sam had text you as they were leaving telling you, that they wouldn't be gone long and he was sorry for how Dean was acting.

Sam let go of you, gave you a kiss on the top of your head and mumbled a good night to you. He then had made his way to his bedroom.

You glanced at Dean. He was still standing near the door, looking down at the ground. You felt a smile appear on your lips. Dean was never any good at talking especially after getting in a fight with you. You knew he only did it because he loved you but you wished he would trust that you wouldn't get yourself in to any trouble.

You walked over to him, stopping in front of him. He looked up at you. You could see the wariness in his face, the way he tensed his body. He was prepared for another fight. You brought your hands up to his face, laying them on his stubble covered cheeks. You stood up on your tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

He put his arms around your waist and pulled your body flush against his. You pressed your forehead against his.

"Thanks for coming home to me, safe and sound." You whispered softly.

He let out a chuckle. "Nothing could keep me away from you, sweetheart."  
You gave him a smile. "Dean about earlier…I'm sorry."

You felt him stiffen a little at the beginning of your sentence before relaxing.

"No y/n, I'm sorry. I know how good you are. It's just I'm scared. You and Sammy are all I have. I don't want something to happen to you and lose you." He started to pull away from you. You pulled him back to you.

You slid your hands into his hair and started massaging like he liked. You felt your eyes start to water at his statement. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. Promise."  
He hugged you tightly, like he wasn't sure about that.

"I love you." He mumbled gruffly.

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
